


Crowley And The Sin Of Pride

by Puellainrotis



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned Bentley (Good Omens), Pride Parades, Seven Deadly Sins, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley is no stranger to pride aka when the demon committed the sin of pride.Part five of the series
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295
Kudos: 25





	Crowley And The Sin Of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> TW: antiLGBTQ assholes but Crowley deals with them and it's fun.

The first thing he was ever proud of were the stars he created, so bright and beautiful that the red-haired angel couldn’t help the sinful pride he felt looking at them.

Crowley took pride in many things over the millennia. He was proud of the Bentley that was still such a good car after many decades of his crazy driving, of the plants that, although terrified of him, were the greenest in London, he was even proud of the fact that he didn’t become another rotting demon like Beelzebub and Hastur when he fell. He felt pride in his ability to stay human, if not exactly angelic.

And in the last few decades, the demon was allowed to feel another kind of pride.

“You’re a sinner!” a disgusted voice from the crowd yelled at Crowley – who, although man-shaped, was now dressed in a rainbow dress so short that it was scandalously indecent and was wearing high heels – and the demon smirked.

“I hope so!” the being, who felt like using gender neutral pronouns that day, yelled back. If the asshole only knew...

Crowley really didn’t understand why those people felt the need to attend LGBTQ+ parades and yell about all the people they hated.

But it was fun, actually, in a way.

They heard laughter nearby and turned around to see a teenager laughing at the comeback.

“I wish I could clap back at assholes like that,” the grinning youngster said.

“I have six thousand years of practise,” winked Crowley which only made the other person giggle more.

Crowley loved situations like this, when they were being serious and people assumed that it’s just witty jokes.

What Crowley didn’t love were hateful idiots. And since they were a demon, well...

A quick demonic miracle, a long range temptation if you will, was sent his way, and Doubt was planted into his mind alongside Want.

Within a few months, he was going to start lusting after men, and within a few years, Hell shall have him for the sins he committed. Not for the same sex attraction like he will fear, though. They didn’t care about this stuff in Heaven or Hell. Upstairs did, however, care about hate and violence.

Crowley did the same thing a few more times with people that came to the Pride to protest, and they were pretty happy with themselves as they performed a not-entirely-demonic miracle and a banner on a stick appeared in their hand.

The banner stated “God approves” in all uppercase, with the addition of “...and says that gender doesn't apply to celestial entities.” written underneath in smaller letters.

Crowley grinned to themselves when they noticed the looks people were giving them. Some were amused, some seemed a little worried for the being's safety and a few were pure hateful.

“You are going to Hell!” some woman informed Crowley.

“Thanks for reminding me,” the demon smiled at her as they actually almost forgot that there’s a meeting in Hell that they needed to attend the next day.

Crowley was no stranger to pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [HestiaDragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly)


End file.
